


Again?

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, wanting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: Harry can't keep his hands off Draco and Draco ... doesn't mind.





	Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

'C'mon.'  
The husky voice at his ear was enticing. The warm hands on his chest and running down his body even more so.  
'I can't. I'll be late for work,' Draco protested, twisting out of Harry's grip and reaching for his shirt.

Harry stepped forward, crowding him against the dresser, nuzzling against his neck and pressing his hard length against Draco's.  
'You're self employed. You can't be late for work,' he murmured in between sucking bites on Draco's neck.

Draco pushed at his shoulders, aware that his resistance was token, 'We got off literally twenty minutes ago in the shower,' he argued, while tilting his neck so that Harry could reach that spot that sent the curls of heat through his body.  
'You told me last night you'd never get enough of me,' Harry countered, kissing his way down Draco's body, as he dropped to his knees, strong hands gripping Draco's hips.

'I was drunk?' Draco tried, feeling himself harden further as he looked down at Harry on his knees, bright green eyes watching him in smirking satisfaction.  
'You're sober now,' Harry said, nuzzling him, before undoing the buttons and zip on his tailored pants and reaching inside.

'I - I just ironed these pants,' Draco gasped as he felt Harry lick a hot, wet stripe up the length of him.  
'Liar,' Harry said, looking up at him with a laugh. 'You got Kreacher to do it.'  
And then Harry took Draco's cock into his perfect mouth and he couldn't remember why he'd been arguing in the first place.


End file.
